The Calling of Truth
by Pisces Princess
Summary: Buffy is surprised when a uninvited visitor show up, claiming to be her sister!
1. Summer Surprise

Author's Note:  Hey, this is my first fic that I'm putting on FanFiction.net!  I hope you like it!  Please review and tell me what you think and what I could do to make it better.  _The Calling of Truth is set sometime after Season 6.  I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go with it so the rating, title, summary, and stuff might change.  Probably there will be some romance._

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

_The Calling of Truth_

It was only 3:00 in the afternoon but the sky was already dark.  Deep gray clouds cast a shadow over the small town.  It was ironic that such a gloomy little town would be called Sunnydale.  Normal residents would look at the black sky and would assume that a storm was about to take place.  There were others that would think of it as a bit more.  A few of the people might see it as a sign that the world was coming to an end.  Luckily for them, the clouds were here only to bring heavy rain, lightening, and thunder.

While the coming storm forced many to cancel their outdoor activities and stay inside, there were some who were glad to have the horrible weather.  In fact, these people hate sunny afternoons.

Vampires roamed the streets, searching for helpless Californian's not quite home.  Other Vampires were busy ringing doorbells and trying to get an invitation into the home.

Spike watched the scene in amusement.  More than ever, he wished he could join in on all the fun.  He couldn't remember the last time he had something other than pig's blood to drink.  Spike carelessly tossed his cigarette on the ground.

He made his way through the neighborhood and stopped in front of a familiar home.  Inside this house lived the only human girl that Spike could kill.  So why didn't he?  It wasn't that he loved her.  No, Spike was a demon.  A demon could never truly love anyone.  But no matter what Spike did, his thoughts always drifted back to the Slayer.

With a swish of his long, black coat, Spike made his way towards the Summers house.  He didn't even bother to knock, he just walked right in.

Buffy Summers saw the front door open and immediately picked up the nearest weapon.  She lowered it slowly as Spike walked through the door.  He gave her a toothy grin.

"Spike, what makes you think you can just wander in here uninvited?" Buffy sighed.

"I'm a vampire.  I only need to be invited once," he responded.

"I'm not in the mood today, Spike, so you can just go back to the crypt you came from," Buffy said as she began to walk away.

"Not in the mood for what?  Toying with my heart?  See how much I care, Slayer," Spike walked over to Buffy and put his hands on her shoulders massaging them.

Buffy turned sharply and flipped Spike onto his back.  "I thought I made it clear that you were to leave me alone!  I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"What's going on?" Dawn's voice asked, seconds before Dawn came into view.  "Oh," she added when she saw Spike.

Just then, the doorbell rang.  Dawn rolled her eyes at Spike before going over to the door to open it.  Standing on the other side of the door was a girl, slightly younger than Dawn.  A puzzled expression crossed the girls face when she saw Dawn.

"This is the Summers residence, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Dawn answered.

"I'm June Summers.  Is Mom or my sister Buffy home?" after the girl said this, it was Dawn who was wearing the puzzled expression.

To Be Continued…


	2. June

Author's Note:  I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter.  Although, I'm sure that no one assumed that since there was no disclaimer that I was Joss Whedon or one of the other writers for the show.  I won't be putting the disclaimer on all the chapters.  Just know that it's for the whole story, not just this one chapter.

Disclaimer:  As much as I would love to, I do not own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.  All of the characters (with the exception of June) were created inside the mind of Joss Whedon.  The plot of this story is totally mine.

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

_The Calling of Truth_

"You're Buffy's sister?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Yup.  So who are you?" June questioned.

Just then, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and was followed by a loud BOOM.  The house shook slightly under the force.  As though there was a zipper on the clouds that was just undone, heavy rain began to pour down.

"Uh, come on in." Dawn stepped aside, allowing June to go through.  "Buffy?  This girl says she's your sister."

Buffy looked confused.  "But I never heard of having another sister."

"She does look a bit like you." Spike chimed in.

It was true.  June Summers had the same hair color, body type, and similar facial features.  A stranger off the street probably would've been able to guess that June and Buffy were closely related.

"Buffy?" June asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, um, that's me." Buffy responded.

June smiled, "I'm June!  Your sister!  Where's Mom?"

"If you're my sister, then how come I've never heard of you before?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I didn't even know that I had a sister until just a few days ago.  Dad was in a car accident.  He's okay but he's now confined to a wheel chair.  He thought I'd be better off if he sent me here.  I'm sure Mom can explain what's going on.  Is she home?  I can't wait to meet her!" June said excitedly.

"Mom's dead," Dawn piped up.

"I've asked you before but you never answered me.  Who are you?" June cocked her head in wonder.

"I'm Buffy's sister, Dawn," was Dawn's reply.

"But, Daddy didn't say anything about you.  He just said I'd be coming to live with Buffy and Mom.  I only have one sister.  Buffy only has one sister, and that's me.  Right?" June looked around the room for confirmation.

"Um, maybe we'd better meet with Giles?" suggested Dawn.

"Yeah, good idea.  I'll call him." Buffy turned and left the room.

An awkward silence filled the room.  A mixture of emotions went through both teenage girls.  Was there only room enough for one of them in this family?  The dead silence was too much for even Spike.  He followed Buffy into the kitchen.

"So, um, you're Buffy's sister?" Dawn asked, finally breaking the ice.

June replied, "Yes.  Were you adopted or something?  I know Dad would've told me if I had two sisters."

"Well, I wasn't always a part of this family," Dawn picked her words carefully.

"Oh," said June.

Silence filled the room again when both girls ran out of things to say to each other.  Buffy and Spike entered the room.  Buffy grabbed her coat and swung it around her shoulders.

"We're going to meet Giles.  Willow and Xander are going to be there too," Buffy stated as she opened the door.

Dawn, June, and Spike filed out of the room.  Buffy followed behind and closed the door behind her.  She paused a moment as a sudden thought flew through her mind.  It seemed strange that Buffy would have a sister and her mom didn't tell her about it.  What if June's claim to be Buffy's sister was totally false?  What if June wasn't even human?

To Be Continued…


End file.
